Matrix
Invisible bonds connect us all, a web of sympathetic magic that holds us together through our love and hate for each other. A skilled princess can sense these bonds, following their direction and purpose, and even manipulate them. In this way, by knowing one person, she can know all their family and friends, enemies and rivals, and even the unseen strangers who affect their lives in subtle and constant ways. Local Web (O) Your perception extends out along your own sympathetic connections. Cost: 1 Magic Dice Pool: Wits + Empathy + Inner Light Action: Instant Effect: For each success, you may ask one yes or no question about the current status of a close personal relation (such as friends, lovers, family members, etc.). Special: When a close relation undergoes intense trauma, roll your dice pool. For each success, you are aware of one detail of what has happened. This is automatic and reactive and costs no Magic. This happens regardless of being transformed. Chart the Path (OO) You can explore another's sympathetic connections and ascertain the nature of them. Cost: 1 Magic Dice Pool: Int + Empathy + Inner Light Action: Standard Effect: Touch a target. For each success, you gain knowledge of one close personal connection the target has. You see a clear image of each connection’s face and know the general nature of their relationship (rival, friend, lover, etc.). If you chose to and if you have pre-existing knowledge of the relationship, you may instead use each success past the first to ask a yes/no question about the relationship. Survey (OOO) You can perceive the relationship between all those within in your gaze. Cost: 2 Magic Dice Pool: Int + Empathy + Inner Light Action: Full Round Effect: For the rest of the scene, you are able to intuitively perceive the relationship between everybody you see. You can instantly spot attempts at seduction or cons, partners in business or crime, lovers, enemies, and similar information. To glean this information, all people involved in the relationship must be within your line of sight. You can also spot those with true love, deep antagonism, or entwined destinies, by way of silvery cords running away from their bodies – however, you cannot ascertain the other half of this relationship unless they are present. Name the path (OOOO) You alter the relationship between two people, changing love to hate, friendship to rivalry, or casual association to something deeper. Cost: 2 Magic and 1 Willpower Dice Pool: Manip + Empathy + IL Action: Full Round Effect: A relationship must exist between the two targets; this power will not work on two complete strangers. Unwilling targets resist using Resolve+Composure+Supernatural. If either of the target successfully resists, the attempt fails. If either of the targets is unaware of the attempt, resistance is automatic. If the attempt is successful, you may alter the nature of the two target's relationship however you desire. Use of this power on unwilling targets is considered rape, for the purpose of degeneration rolls. Pave the Road (OOOOO) You forge a deep connection between two people, effectively conjoining their lives. Cost: 3 Magic and 1 Willpower Dice Pool: Manip + Empathy + IL Action: Full Round Effect: You may designate yourself as a target for this power. Unwilling targets resist using Resolve+Composure+Supernatural. If either of the target successfully resists, the attempt fails. If either of the targets is unaware of the attempt, resistance is automatic. If the attempt is successful, the two targets are now considered to be Entwined Destinies. Use of this power on unwilling targets is considered rape, for the purpose of degeneration rolls.